The Crimson Demon and Angel Blade
by AliceHatter529
Summary: [UPDATED] AU The Crimson Demon and Angel Blade are the top most wanted serial killers in the world but no body knows what either of them looks like what happens when these to meet? Gajevy slight NaLu Rated M for gore, language and possibly something else later ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail if I did it wouldnt be as awesome because I suck at plot lines lol**

 **Hello my precious fans I'm coming at you from a darker angle. My first two are semi innocent but this one is twisted. Curse you creepeypasta! Well I won't keep you waiting so...Adeiu~**

 _ **BREAKING NEWS:**_

 _Pyro maniac seen driving a car through the front doors of southern mountain mall. He was seen exiting the vehicile, after stopping it in the middle of the mall, with a flame thrower. It was said that he than ran around lighting merchandise inside shops on fire before returning to the car and torcing it and then running out the shattered front doors. He was wearing a welders mask and had salmon colored hair with no shirt and black sweat pant style capris with brown sandels on. Civilians beware. Alert authorites immediatly if you see someone matching this discriptionn_

 _Gajeel's POV_

Damn it! I was having a good day to and then that damned flame brain just had to piss me off. He just had to torch my new car! I just payed it off and got it detail last week!

I earned the nickname Crimson Demon because I always leave my victims one big bloodied mess. There was this one victim that i think i got my name from. I was having an especially bad day and this thug tried to pick a fight with me and I snapped and the next thing I know im standing in a ally way with the lower half of a body visible but the walls, ground, fire escape, and even the dumpster were painted red and the top half of the body is just one big blob. That was my third kill in 2 days lets just say the rest of that week did not get better.

The 2nd most wanted serial killer is nicknamed Angel Blade. No one has ever seen her face because no one has ever survived her attack but there was a rumor that a witness saw her during one of her attacks and luckily wasnt notice. He swore up and down that he wasnt lying **I dont believe him but what can you do?** He says he didnt see her face but from what he saw she looks like an angel. The only known fact about her is that she only uses blades on her victims and she always tortures them for hours the first slice she makes is the the vocal cords so they cant scream loudly but she doesnt damage them to badly so she can still hear there cries of agony **she is one twisted bitch and i hope one day I get to meet her.**

A flash of orange passes my line of vision and pulls me out of my thoughts. Usually if someone tries to wear orange it just looks horrible but the small girl who walked by in a bright orange dress and sky blue hair just made it work. **To bad she won't be alive much longer.** I smirk and slip into a shadow to follow her until she's alone. I don't have to follow her long. Soon she turns down a desolate road and passes by the allyway I hid in to try and cut her off a few minute before.

I step infront of her and she doesnt notice me for a minute and keeps walking until she bumps into my chest.

"Oh I'm sorry sir I didnt see you there"

She looks up at me with large innocent brown eyes. **Oh this is gonna be fun** I smirk and give my signature laugh.

"Gihihi dont worry about it"

She smiles slightly.

"Hi I'm levy what's your name?"

"You can just call me Gajeel"

She smiles large when I say that.

"Oh I love that name"

I was about to come up with an excuse to get her into a side ally when she made one for me. She turned towards the ally when she heard something move. She squinted to try and see what it is when her eyes suddenly went wide.

"Oh no! There's a kitty hurt in there! Please Gajeel come with me I get creeped out by ally's but I need to see if the kitty is Ok"

My eyes widen slightly in surprise but than I quickly smirk.

"Yeah sure..."

I pause what I'm saying as we walk further into the ally so were out of the sight of people when I finnish what I was saying.

"But you don't have to worry about the cat not like your gonna be around to save it."

With that I lunged at her but suddenly she was gone I look around and realized she backed up quickly when I lunged. She looks down.

When she looks up her eyes are filled with fear. She gets into a defensive stance but is shaking badly.

"Gihihi like you can take me don't you know who I am? I'm the crimson demon"

She smiled brightly with excitement in her eyes. She lowers her arms.

"Really no kidding?"

Some what surprised by her reaction I nods. She giggles and smiles brighter at me.

"I'm Angel blade nice to meet you"

A/N: Weeell? How is it? Please please review and let me know how I did! Review pretty please? Reviewer #1, #5, and #10 get shout outs!


	2. Chapter 2

Fairys Tail78~ I was debating on not updating this one and just deleting it but because I know it is liked I can finally upload the next chapter so without further adieu~

Crimson Demon and Angel Blade Chapter 2

 **Levy POV**

"I'm Angel Blade, nice to meet you"

He just stares at me dumbfounded for a couple minutes before he burst out laughing

"Gihihihihihihi bullshit is this some kind of trick to stop me because I'm supposed to fear the name angel blade? I don't believe that you're really her shrimp"

Ok now I'm ticked the one thing that pisses me off is someone mocking my height. I guess I'll have to show him. I lung forward quick as lightning and took him by surprise I grab his shirt and [pulled him down than circled around the back, because he can block an attack from the front. I quickly grab my knife that is sheathed around my thigh and pressed it against his neck adding slight pressure, enough to draw a small bead of blood.

"Believe me now?"

I was surprised by his utter lack of fear.

"Gihihi alright Shorty I believe you"

"Why aren't you scared? Even the proudest man will throw away his pride and grovel at the feet of the person about to take his life and beg to be spared yet you seem completely calm."

"I have Urbach-Wiethe syndrome so that means-"

"You lack fear…."

He looked surprised that I knew that.

"How did you…never mind I don't care, now would you mind moving?"

I blushed and quickly released him. He stands up and dusts himself off.

"Wanna go get some coffee?"

He laughed that unique laugh and agreed.

 **Gajeel POV**

When she asked me for coffee I was going to decline but the way she asked with a slight blush and nervous stature made me unable to refuse. Well it could be interesting I have always wanted to meet angel blade and now I am talking to her I wonder what goes on inside that twisted and corrupt mind. Now we were headed to a café called The Spirit café, well it was a mix of a café and a library but it had a nice comfy feel to it. I never would have imagined that one of the top most feared criminals hangs here.

"Gihihi"

"What's so funny?"

"I never pegged the infamous Angel Blade as a bookworm."

Her eyes narrowed. She looked like a cat that just had its fur rubbed the wrong way. It was kinda cute. NO. No way! I am not gonna start thinking that shrimp is cute. I'm the Crimson demon I don't feel any emotion except amusement, anger, and bloodlust.

 **Levy POV**

Hmm he's kinda hot in a twisted kinda way I wonder what kind of person he is behind the crimes.

"Gajeel wanna get orde-"

I was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. I automatically ducked and after a few minutes I looked back up and saw Gajeel holding his shoulder as blood seeped though his finger tips. He stared at the person behind the counter with a mixed look of shock, pain, and sadness.

A/N: Hmmm~ I wonder who is behind the counter. Find out next chapter which I will hopefully have up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been so long didn't have access to a computer and was super busy with work and school. Since it's my last week of school I thought I should update for all my adoring fans than your patience is being rewarded. Enjoy~

 **Levy POV**

I look away from the bleeding man and towards the shooter and freeze.

It's the waitress behind the counter.

Mirajane

"Mirajane?! What the hell are you doing?"

She looks at me surprised. "What am I doing? What the hell are you doing with HIM!"

I hear a groan of pain behind me and turn around quickly

"H-How the hell d-do you know her!"

"Mirajane? She's been working her for as long as I can remember" Another gunshot rings through the air just missing my head. I quickly grab the bleeding idiot and run away, with some help on his end. We run into the ally and follow it as far as we can as with some comments here and there navigating me to his home. When we finally arrive it a small one-bedroom shack that looks more like a rusty shed. But it blends in so well that I wouldn't have looked twice if I had passed by it another day.

We get inside, and I lay him down on his bed.

"Gihihi this the fastest I've ever gotten a girl in bed without paying her Gihihi"

*SMACK*  
"Ok ok lesson learned" He flops back in bed. Huffing in exhaustion. I find some bandages and start dressing his wound.

"I only know you as the crimson demon so what's your real name?"

He gets this serious look on his face. "Why"

"Huh? Why what?"

"Why do you want to know!"

 **Gajeel's POV**

"Why do you want to know!" I bellow out. She flinches surprised. I regret that I yelled at her, but only for a second.

"I just think that it would be nice to know your name, I will even tell you my name."

I study her face to see if she is telling the truth. I sigh. "fine, my name is Gajeel.

She brightens into a smile "My name is levy."

"I like a shrimp better."

*SMACK*

She hits me again with that smile still plastered on her face.

"So why did Mirajane shoot you?"

My face darkens as I remember that she-devil and all the things she did to me. Images flash behind my eyelids every time I blink of hot nails and a dirty basement. Buckets of blood and the smell of decay. As I remember all of this I start to get nauseas if this continues ill puk-

"GAJEEL!"

"Wah! Huh? What?"

"I've called you four times already are you ok? You look a little pale"

"I'm fine. Let's just say that Bit-…. uhh….woman is not a saint, you want to know the story? Alright I will tell you but take a seat it may take a while."

Well that's all for today my lovelies until next time Adieu~


	4. Chapter 4

Well I'm back with another chapter I will try to update more often I just got done with school and now I am job hunting so I will update when I can Enjoy~

~Flashback~

In a dark alleyway by the outskirts of town two figures are seen arguing. One apears to be a gentle looking woman with long white hair but the look in her eyes is anything but kind.

"What do you mean you FAILED!?"

A gruff voices argues back

"I didnt say I failed i just said im not killing the kid"

She glares

"If you dont do as I say and kill that child than you are no longer allowed to work for me. That child know to much just like you, and if you're no longer working for me than that means you die too."

The man pins her up against the wall with his forearm accross her neck and smiles cruelly.

"Go ahead and try and kill me, but I won't kill that kid and think of her now as in my protection Gihehe."

With that he walks away. She glares after him holding her neck.

~End of Flashback~

 **Gajeel's POV**

"That was the last time I saw her though I saw her henchman quite a lot after that."

Levy looked shocked and slightly pissed.

"I can't beleive...how could..." She huffs and folds her arms glaring at the floor.

"What happened to the kid?"

"Gihehe don't worry spuirt the kid is safe."

She looks relieved and unfolds her arms.

"How did you even start working for her anyways."

She tilts her head to the side when she askes this. How cute, for a squirt.

"Oh..that. Well my father left my mother when I was born and she blamed me for it. SHe ignored me so I acted out to get her attention but It never worked so I eventually grew bitter and began to hate everything. She finally acknoledged my existence at the age of 7, when she began to hit me. That went on for 6 years until she couldnt take it anymore, I guess, and abandoned me on the streets and the age of 13 and lived there of 3 years, stealing to survive. I quickly became the boss of the other street kids, or so I thought. Then I heard about the Strauss Gang. They are run by three siblings: THe oldest MIrajane, The middle brother Elfman, and the youngest Lisana. Mirajane is the main leader, she is like the queen of the strets. She found me and asked if I would like to join her gang. At first I said no but she promised me a home with hot food and that all of my underlings may join as well with the same privileges. I eventually caved and agreed. She mostly let me do what I want but every so often she would send me on an assasinaion run. I normally would do it without hesitation but the kid she sent me to kill was only 6, I couldnt do it. When i approached this kid she saw me and didnt shy away, she was so sweet and too good to die young. So I refused to go through with it and thats when I left"

I hear a sob and look at her.

"Wow...that's...I don't even know what to say"

"You dont need to say anything shrimp unless you wanna tell me your life story gihehe"

She looked deep in thought

"I was just kid-"

"Ok"

Wait what?

"Seriously?"

"I feel its only fair"

~A/N~

Well thats all for now precious kittens. I feel I must add that I do like mirajane she just seems like a great bad guy for this. I hope you enjoyed it so far so until next time Adieu~


End file.
